The overall program objective is the initiation and maintainence of sobriety of the alcoholic poor. So that he and his family may mobilize their resources and utilize the CMACAO Neighborhood Service System and all other community resources conducive to rehabilitation of the family unit. The long-range goal is either to eliminate alcoholism or to reduce the number of practicing alcoholics to a minimum through prevention of alcoholism in persons who are not alcoholic; and treatment and rehabilitation of persons who are already alcoholic.